


The YA Group Chat

by WaywardFairchild



Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cassie is like a sister to Peter Parker, Harry Osborn and Peter Parker are brothers, Kate Bishop & Cooper Barton Friendship, Multi, Peter Parker and Cooper Barton are cousins, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan - Freeform, Riri Williams is a Queen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: These are a few random parts of the chat between the YA group. This was based off a chat that I am in which goes twenty places in a day. All credit to my peers there who may recognize some stuff from today.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Cooper Barton & Lila Barton & Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Cooper Barton & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Riri Williams, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Kate Bishop & Cooper Barton, Teddy Altman & Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere between book 1 and 2**

_ Peter Parker added Harley Keener, Riri Williams, Cassie Lang, Lila Barton, Cooper Barton, Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman, and Kate Bishop _

_ Peter Parker changed chat name to Team YA _

_ Peter Parker changed Peter Parker to Peter-Man _

_ Peter-Man changed Harley Keener to PotatoGuns _

_ Peter-Man changed Riri Williams to Iron<3 _

_ Peter-Man changed Cassie Lang to AntGirl _

_ Peter-Man changed Lila Barton to ArrowGirl _

_ Peter-Man changed Cooper Barton to HawkBoy _

_ Peter-Man changed Billy Kaplan to ScarlettSorcerer  _

_ Peter-Man changed Teddy Altman to HulkJR _

_ Peter-Man changed Kate Bishop to MadameHawk _

Peter-Man: :P

Iron<3: Parker get me out of this chat now.

Peter-Man: Can’t hear you over the loud shouts from the other room.

PotatoGuns: I’m killing Stark

Peter-Man: Dont kill Tony!

AntGirl: What is this even for?

MadameHawk: Everyone from the team is here so I’m guessing this is a messed up group chat.

Peter-Man: MAYBE!

HawkBoy: I dared Peter to make a group chat

Peter-Man: Coop is being rude to me again!

HawkBoy: You just yelled at me for beating you at Mario Kart fair and square. 

Peter-Man: Meany.

MadameHawk: Why the periods???

Peter-Man: Cause. 

MadameHawk: Peter stop it

Peter-Man: No. 

Iron<3: the babies are on this chat so stop fighting

ScarlettSorcerer: We are not babies

AntGirl: Cooper and Peter are cuddling on the couch

ArrowGirl: They are and it’s so cute!

Peter-Man: Platonic cuddling is a thing.

HawkBoy: Besides Peter only has eyes for one dick

_ HawkBoy deleted a message _

_ Iron<3 changed Hawkboy to HawkIdiot _

Iron<3: Whose next?

_ PotatoGun changed Iron<3 to HeartOfIce _

_ HeartOfIce changed PotatoGun to IronBoy _

IronBoy: Should have seen that coming

HeartOfIce: Be thankful it was a upgrade from the last one that Peter gave you

Peter-Man: :(

Peter-Man: Cooper called me his gay bestie and I had to explain to him that I’m not gay.

IronBoy: But you are

Peter-Man: But I’m not

IronBoy: Peter you were looking at my ass today

HeartOfIce: How are these two not together?

MadameHawk: I don’t know

AntGirl: Peter needs to kiss him

HawkIdiot: Let’s move this to the Parkner chat

**Somewhere after the Let’s Go On A Date Missing Scene 1 and the end of Book 2**

Peter-Man: Harley and I had the best night.

_ HeartOfIce changed IronBoy to SpideysBoyToy _

_ HeartOfIce changed Peter-Man to IronBoysBoyToy _

HawkIdiot: Well that helps me not confuse the two.

ArrowGirl: I’m just glad they finally fucked. The sexual tension was terrible.

_ HeartOfIce changed ArrowGirl to LilaKnowsBest _

HawkIdiot: I cuss and get a terrible name but if Lila does it she gets an improved name.

IronBoysBoyToy: RIRI!!!

IronBoysBoyToy: STOP CHANGING THE NICKNAMES IN MY CHAT!

_ IronBoysBoyToy changed IronBoysBoyToy to Peter-Man _

_ Peter-Man changed SpideysBoyToy to HotPotato _

HotPotato: I’m murdering your dad.

LilaKnowsBest: So like I can’t decide what I want for breakfast so I decide on something

HotPotato: Off topic

LilaKnowsBest: I need to get you off of the murder streak.

LilaKnowsBest: Anyways I just ate custard

Peter-Man: I have eat ice-cream for breakfast

Peter-Man: and pickles

HotPotato: Together?

HotPotato: Because that could be interesting

Peter-Man: Of course not. Why would I do that when I can’t even eat my food touching?

Peter-Man: Like I can’t even eat my potatoes touching my corn, why would I be able to eat my pickles with my ice-cream

HeartOfIce: I think you all are crazy

HotPotato: Kate tried to say Barton but instead she said Berten, Barten and then Bartender

HawkIdiot: Lila Bartender

LilaKnowsBest: Great job guys you all are official idiot squad.

Peter-Man: I just told Lila that I can command an army of spiders and she believed me

HawkIdiot: You can’t?

Peter-Man: No, I can’t but my enemies don’t know that.

AntGirl: I just got bite by an ant and killed it

AntGirl: We are now having a funeral for ANTonio in the living room if you would like to join

HotPotato: She isnt joking guys

HotPotato: Scott is morning the ant

ScarlettSorcerer: The ant will be remembered

HulkJR: Billy and I got stuck at the funeral

Peter-Man: SAVE YOURSELVES FROM THE ANT FUNERAL

**In Book 3**

Harls<3

Peter: So I was thinking about something

Harls<3: That we are in class right now?

Peter: How badly I rather be pushing you into the wall right now.

Harls<3: Parker, future husband, light of my life

Harls<3: dont tease me

Peter: Im not ;)

Harls<3: I thought you were wanting to wait

Peter: Now knowing we are endgame?

Harls<3: So what Nate said hit a cord with you?

Peter: Maybe

YA Group Chat

HotPotato: Peter just asked me to fuck him

AntGirl: can you keep the sex off this chat

HeartOfIce: There is a closet at the school?

Peter-Man: Don’t give Harley any ideas

LilaKnowsBest: I hate Donald Duck

HotPotato: ???

LilaKnowsBest: The asshole knows what he did

LilaKnowsBest: He deserves my grudge

HotPotato: Fair

HotPotato: I’m going to go deal with Peter

Harls<3

Harls<3: How about after dinner?

Peter: You want to plan this?

Harls<3: Better planned then an unplanned pregnancy

Peter: I dont think you passed biology.

Harls<3: I did actually

Peter: Tonite sounds nice

Harls<3: Or before dinner?

Peter: Maybe…

Harls<3: <3

Peter: <3


	2. Between book 4-5... Lead up to events for Book 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> text chats from the main series. You do need to read that series to get everything in this one.

**Book 4, After Peter, Harley, and Riri disappear**

_YA Group Chat_

HawkIdiot: @HotPotato @Peter-Man @HeartOfIce someone please tell me you all are heading back

MadameHawk: this is not good

SpiderBoy: should we be worried?

SpiderOfGhost: I think we should

LilaKnowsBest: Peter, Harley, and Riri are MIA

LilaKnowsBest: Of course we should be worried

LilaKnowsBest: Though Tony is with them so they should be fine

MadameHawk: This is Tony we are all talking about

AntGirl: Kate has a point

LilaKnowsBest: Well Riri is there and she can take care of them

AntGirl: Better

HawkIdiot: I-

MarvelIsMyName: So we are going to go after them?

MadameHawk: They are calling a meeting. We will know more soon.

**Book 4, After the snap**

_The Squad_

OldestParker: Guys!

OldestParker: Not funny

OldestParker: someone answer or I will shout out all your identities

OldestParker: I just realized that only works on Peter, Harley, Kate, and Cooper

OldestParker: Stop ignoring me

OldestParker: I have to watch a kid now and she is starting to ask where Peter is

OldestParker: what do I tell her?

OldestParker: Peter we really need to talk so when your phone is back in orbit, please text me back

OldestParker: Someone

OldestParker: I just realized that this is pointless. No one is listening.

OldestParker: It’s been a year and I miss you all

OldestParker: Peter you are the best brother ever

OldestParker: why do I still text here

OldestParker: read through these messages again and I just realized

OldestParker: Peter is my only brother

OldestParker: Tony is now like a father to me which is weird.

OldestParker: I told Morgan about you all

OldestParker: she will know one day

OldestParker: we have a plan

OldestParker: see you all soon

**Between 4 and 5**

_This Weird Family_

Speedster: Where did you both go?

ICanBeAnyone: We are on a date

Magick: We can go out you know

Speedster: But I have no friends

Speedster: I thought we were going to prank Cassie

Magick: You were

ICanBeAnyone: Why would you want to do that?

ICanBeAnyone: Remember what happened last time you pranked her

Magick: Please do

Magick: I would love to watch Cassie get her revenge

Speedster: You both are no fun

Magick: we are trying to enjoy a date without my annoying brother

Speedster: I’m not annoying

Speedster: I’m also your favorite brother

Magick: No I think Kyle one that one.

Speedster: I hate Kyle and Toby.

Magick: Don’t be mean to my favorite brothers

ICanBeAnyone: can you two like not?

ICanBeAnyone: I took Billy’s phone so leave us alone

Speedster: But I need love!

Speedster: LOVE ME!

Speedster: I see you choose to ignore me… I guess you two are getting laid then and I should stay away but knowing you both that is unlikely. So please listen to me or I will tell everyone that you are fucking. 

_YA Group Chat_

2Fast: Billy and Teddy are fucking

SpiderOfGhost: They are planning Monopoly with Cassie and Nate

Sparkles: That is not cool Gwen

IronLaddie: Did you tell Tommy you both were on a date again

FemaleSpider: Why are you all playing Monopoly?

FemaleSpider: and why was I not invited?

IronLaddie: Remember what happened last time you play Monopoly with us

FemaleSpider: Point taken

2Fast: Why was I not invited?

AntGirl: Because you are annoying us and planning a prank on me again.

2Fast: YOU TOLD HER

Sparkles: actually Teddy did that

TeddyBear: I guess you can sleep on the couch tonight

Sparkles: I have my own room

TeddyBear: I don’t care.

2Fast: can you keep this off main?

TeddyBear: you did start it.

AntGirl: KEEP IT OFF MAIN!

Sparkles: Yes Cassie

TeddyBear: Yes our goddess

**Book 5 after Mai gets there**

_The We Don’t Trust Mai Squad_

2Fast: So what are we doing about Mai?

GhostOfSpiderPast: Nothing for now. Octavia comes first.

SpySpider: we need Billy and Tommy to side with us before we do anything.

2Fast: aww… I got them

SpySpider: we thought you did last time as well

GhostOfSpiderPast: great you two are annoying again

2Fast: what did you expect us to be less annoying

SpySpider: if anyone is annoying it is Tommy

GhostOfSpiderPast: okay I have to agree with that.

2Fast: this is why I don’t get along with the both of you

GhostOfSpiderPast: then why did you side with us?

2Fast: I dont trust Mai

SpySpider: Who does?

2Fast: Nate

SpySpider: well besides Nate who is in love with her

GhostOfSpiderPast: true Nate is a complete idiot though

SpySpider: you are not wrong there

2Fast: Im going to talk to Teddy and Billy 

2Fast: see if they will change their minds

GhostOfSpiderPast: Good luck, youll need it

**Notification Center**

_Cooper Barton_

5 missed calls from Dad

10 messages from Dad

10 missed calls from Aunt Nat

7 messages from The Squad

345 messages from YA Group Chat

_Lila Barton_

5 missed calls from Aunt Nat

20 messages from Stuck In The Middle

8 messages from Aunt Nat

345 messages from YA Group Chat

_Kate Bishop_

2 missed calls from HawkDad

13 missed calls from BirdMom

25 missed calls from Lancelot

37 messages from My Real Parents

12 missed calls from Harry

7 messages from The Squad

345 messages from YA Group Chat

_Riri Williams_

3 missed calls from Pepper

10 missed calls from Mom

15 messages from Mom

45 messages from The Squad

403 messages from YA Group Chat

_Kamala Khan_

20 messages from Stuck In The Middle

4 missed calls from Dad

30 messages from Dad

345 messages from YA Group Chat

_Miles Morales_

3 missed calls from Mom

15 messages from Mom

20 messages from Stuck In The Middle

345 messages from YA Group Chat

_Anya Corazan_

2 missed calls from Dad

15 messages from Dad

20 messages from Stuck In The Middle

345 messages from YA Group Chat

_Harley Keener_

5 missed calls from Pepper

3 missed calls from Harry

45 messages from The Squad

15 messages from Stark Family Chat

13 messages from Parker Family Chat

1 missed call from Mechanic

403 messages from YA Group Chat

_Peter Parker_

10 missed calls from Pepper

15 missed calls from Harry

15 messages from Stark Family Chat

13 messages from Parker Family Chat

45 messages from The Squad

3 messages from Teresa

2 messages from Nate

1 missed call from Dad

3 messages from AntGirl

403 messages from YA Group Chat

_Connecting Comms to Cassie Lang_

**Author's Note:**

> Join Parkner Pals to see live updates for this fic if they happen!: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
